Earth-working machines, such as wheel loaders, cable shovels, excavators, and front shovels, include implements generally used for digging into, ripping, or otherwise moving earthen material. These implements are subjected to abrasion and impacts that cause them to wear. To prolong the useful life of the implements, various shrouds can be connected to the earth-working implements at areas experiencing the wear. These shrouds are replaceably connected to the implements using a retention system.
An exemplary shroud is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0098887 of Livesay that published on May 27, 2004 (“the '887 publication”). Specifically, the '887 publication discloses a protector for a sidebar of a bucket. The protector has a V-shaped cross-section and extends in a linear direction along an edge of the sidebar. A mounting element having “T” or “dovetail” configuration is welded to the edge of the bucket sidebar, and the protector is then slid into place over the mounting element such that a vertex of the V-shape is oriented away from the mounting element. A fastener passes through the vertex at a lengthwise center of the protector to engage the mounting element, thereby inhibiting undesired sliding of the protector that would decouple the protector from the mounting element.
Although acceptable for some applications, the protector of the '887 publication may not have broad applicability. Specifically, the protector may not be compatible with a bucket having a curved sidebar. In addition, locating the mounting element on the edge of the sidebar may not be sufficiently durable and/or accessible in some instances.
The disclosed shroud is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.